Kitt and Spyro, Two unlikely Heros
by June Rich
Summary: Kitt and Karr somehow get transorted to the dragon realms. while Spyro and Cynder get put into the human world. Kitt and Karr must put aside their diffences and fight for the same reaso. while Spyro and Cynder must stay alive in the other world... against millions of humans that want to kill, capture and torture the two dragons, time is running out for the two pairs, will they win?
1. Chapter 1

Kitt opened his door, allowing his partner Michael to get out. He walked over to the warehouse door, and tried to open it but found it locked.

"Hey Kitt, you think that whatever is in there is not what we think it is?"

Said Michael as he pointed at the locked door.

"I sure hope not, that strange energy pulse along with me being unable to scan the inside with anything is pretty bad. Lets just hope it's all normal, and this is nothing but lead lining."

"Yeah I have that feeling as well Kitt. And if Karr is in there then I dread what could happen, all that extra energy could cause anything to happen. Can you unlock the door now?"

"Already done Michael. Be careful, I don't want to lose you."

"Thanks Kitt for the concern, you sound a bit like Bonnie."

As the door clicked and unlocked, Michael slipped though the door leaving Kitt in the parking lot. Kitt watched his partner leave and started his engine, going on silent mode and crept toward the garage door. Being ready to help his partner at the first sign of trouble.

Kitt was thinking the worst after he tried to COM link with Michael.

"Michael, is there anything wrong? Michael!?"

All he got back was static. He started his engine again, and forced the door in front of him open, rushing right into the room.

/

Spyro looked over at the black dragon he was magically attached to. The snake collars were both made by Malfor himself and connected him to Cynder. It was only a small defect to have them tied to each other like this but when they got in an argument it was bad and they wished it could be tooken off.

He was sure that this was a good idea heading toward the other purple dragon, Malfor. They both wanted to go their own ways and figured that the only way it was possible was finding Malfor and confronting him.

Spyro flicked his tail, getting Cynder to turn her head toward him and ask.

"I'm coming don't worry, I'm just hoping that we all live the end of the world."

"I know how you feel Cynder, especially after being controlled for half your life. Your worrying about how the others would survive this if we win."

She flicked her tail in anger, Spyro was always right about some things. Spyro took the lead, walking though the dark tunnel away from the life giving light. Cynder followed him, careful to keep her claws from scraping the stone ground; they were going to walk for a long time though the tunnel.

The soft glow of purple alerted both dragons that they were in a dark energy mine. The crawled the rest of the way on their soft belly scales, not making a sound, as they got closer. Spyro stopped and looked around the corner, watching a bunch of smelly wolves gather the crystals and tow them back where they came. He had seen three with spears; ready to fight any that came to take the energy.

"Well it looks like we wont be able to burn this place to the ground, don't want nothing weird to happen."

Spyro nodded his head and replied, "we wont be able to use any of our breath attacks in here. And I had never fought any of these creatures before, I don't know how long it would to take to tear them down."

Cynder nodded her head as well and seen a cart of dark energy with a blanket over it.

"Hey we should sneak past them then. We might be able to get closer to what ever they are building, or even Malfor himself."

"You might be right Cynder. Lets do it."

They both crept silently toward the cart, tails silently sweeping about. Spyro went in first and settled down as close as he could to the bottom of the cart. Dark energy crystals around him pulsed their energy about as Cynder went in as well. She was once a servant of Malfor, and this type of energy was extremely reactive when she was around.

The two wolves noticed the pulse of dark energy, and growled and whispered to each other. It seemed they were in an argument and one of them walked toward the cart. He pushed and shoved the cart that Spyro and Cynder was in, they held very still as they were pushed though the large tunnel.

Cynder peeked out of the blanket, and watched as they left the mine. She had seen great stone dragons, there watchful eyes watching everything. Slowly they came to a more lighted tunnel, and eventually a huge open cave. Dark energy crystals were hanging in the air, pulsing with energy.

"More of them already? Place them up, and then we will watch me rule two worlds, not just the dragon realms either. A place only heard of in the great legends. Am I right Chronicler?"

"Your rule can not be spread far, even if the purple dragon, Spyro does fail in stopping you, there will always be another hero to stop you."

"So your saying that he will fail, wonderful."

A couple of wolves smacked the butt of the spears in the face of the white dragon, making it more red than white. They snarled as the dragon snapped his jaws at the wolves, trying to see even though he was blind from childhood.

There was a giant circle of the dark crystals, each one pulsing in time with each other, like they were patiently waiting for the most perfect time to release the energy.

Both Spyro and Cynder hopped out of the cart and attacked the wolves that hit the white dragon, once they were down. They turned toward the laughing, who just happened to come from the other purple dragon that sat on the throne.

"Well, well. It seems like that weakling was right, you would come, do you wish to battle me or my minions?"

"I want you to free us and stop your ruling tyranny. It's going to destroy the planet, and all living creatures as well, including you."

Said Spyro as he and Cynder crouched down, putting up a physical defensive barrier, considering they could not use their breath attacks without blowing the mountainside up.

"Well now I like to control things, and once this world is gone then there are many different universes that I could control or destroy. Just to feel the power of it as well. You see those dark energy crystals? They are going to create a warp zone, into the next universe too."

Spyro and Cynder both looked at the ring of crystals, now realizing that this was a bad idea to come here and try to get the collars off. They looked around, now realizing that they had fallen into a nasty trap.

"Hey Spyro?"

"Yeah Cynder?"

"I don't like this anymore, we should have gathered our power up before even coming here."

"Yeah I know Cynder, I have that feeling as well."

"So you admit that this was a bad idea, of course it was, now that you're here I can send you away. Dark Guardian, allow these two dragons a little taste of the human world, and since they killed off every dragon I think they wont last five days in that world."

The laughing continued and both black and purple dragons realized that they were pushed into the center of the ring of crystals; they were pulsing much faster than they could see. And it seemed like they were all lit up at once, suddenly a huge flash of dark purple light and the wolves looked around finding both dragons gone.

"Hahaha! It worked! Gather a larger amount of them, we have an army to send away."

The wolves nodded, and some started to sweep the dust away, or what was left of the crystals.

/

Kitt rushed into the room, seeing Karr with Michael trapped within him. Kitt crashed into Karr. Whose door was flung open by the impact and Michael was thrown out. Michael got up scrambling out of the two cars paths.

A moment later and they crashed into each other again, resulting in a huge flash of light. When Michael managed to see though the dust and dirt in the air he saw something so beautiful.

He knew the two cars were mortal enemies, and always fought, but seeing them gone was not what he noticed at all. It was the sight of two dragons, one black and the other purple. They were both unconscious and still amazed Michael even more than he thought the battle would have done. He tapped his link to the truck with Bonnie and Devon, telling them to hurry.

…..

"Hey Spyro, wake up. You have got to check this out."

Spyro felt sore and groggy, not wanting to come from the dream he was having, but he listened to Cynder anyways. He slowly stood up, and spread his wings shaking his entire body, from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail.

"What is it? Ohh…"

He looked up, seeing the three humans for the first time. The looked oddly like the wolves except they had no heavy fur on them. There eyes told everything, even the amount of fear they had. When they noticed the purple dragon was staring at them they shut up.

It was Devon who cleared his throat, and frightened both dragons, the stood nearly back to back to each other, both tails whistling though the air as they growled right back at Devon.

"I am sorry, to frighten you. But I doubt you understand anything I have to say. Your welcome here, we will not harm you or your mate, I am sorry for frightening you. We would just like to know what happened to Kitt."

Spyro looked at Cynder, who nodded her head and sat down calm and quiet, even though the human had said something that both her and Spyro would probably never be.

Devon sighed as the black dragon sat down; he viewed that one as the more dangerous one. The purple one seemed like the female of the two, although he quit growling at him he still felt it was worrying.

"I do understand you, I am the purple dragon, Spyro and this is Cynder."

Said Spyro as he also sat down on the carpet and used his tail to point at himself then Cynder.

"My apologizes, young sir. I though you may have been the female of the two. I am Devon, and this is my mechanic Bonnie and my wingman Michael. We have found both of you after our Kitt vanished with Karr. We hope you would be welcome here from where ever you came from, all of us are happy to welcome you here. But I suggest you don't leave, the other people out in this world would gladly kill, capture and show you off to the world."

Spyro winced as each thing was said, he also heard the horror that humans could cause to dragons, and it just sounded worse coming from a human. He noticed how the young man, Michael was his name, was nearly at the verge of tears, it seemed this Kitt was well looked after.

"If I may ask. Why is he so sad? Its not like the world is going to end, just the same way we got here, you can have this Kitt back."

Spyro tilted his head blinking his eyes slowly, noticing the way Devon stepped out of the way to allow Michael to speak.

"Kitt was a friend of mine, a very good friend too. We had been friends since I joined Flag. I will let Devon do the talking, I have a car to find."

Spyro watched as Michael sat down in a chair and covered his face with his hands. Spyro looked at Cynder and back at Michael. She sighed and stood up, softly walking toward Michael. He briefly looked down at her and Cynder placed her head on his lap, comforting him the only way she thought would work.

"Well I see that we are getting comfortable with the team, if I may sir. Spyro is the name?"

"Yes I am Spyro the legendary purple dragon, that comes once every 1000 centuries."

"Really? You must be very lucky. So what had caused you to come here? And why does it happen when both Kitt and Karr also disappear?"

"Hold up, if I told you the entire story you would not believe me at all. I came from the dragon realms, well both of us come from there."

"I understand that you might not have been from our world, but please continue with your story." Said Devon as he nodded his head to the dragon while pulling up a chair to listen to his story.

…

"And we sorta had a problem with collars; we went to confront the Dark Master, another purple dragon that uses dark magic to take control of our world. We both wanted the collars removed and sorta was sent here. He has an army and a creature that was meant to destroy the world, as we knew it. He plans on controlling this world as well, first controlling our home then heading over here. He was using the dark energy crystals to create this warp, and I think that your two cars got warped into our world as well."

"So you mean that Kitt and Karr's disappearance was meant to be? Or was it pure fate to cause it to happen?"

Asked Devon as he stood up to stretch from the long story. He sat back down putting his hands together as he thought what could cause any type of disturbance like this.

"Well the chronicler did say you were meant to fail in destroying Malfor, so I think its fate."

Said Cynder as she lifted her head off of Michael, who just happened to fall asleep in his chair. She carefully walked over to Spyro's side and started to carefully lick some dirt off her scales.

"If I may ask who is this Chronicler? And is the Dark Master go by the name Malfor?"

Asked Devon with wonder in his eyes, as he thought of all the strange things that could happen thanks to a dragon's magic and their histories.

"The Chronicler is an all knowing dragon, it can cause time lapses and slow time, even time travel if it was fates own will to cause it. Yes the Dark Master is Malfor, and Cynder was once his right hand man, however I managed to free her from his dark hold and she returned to her normal age and got her own free will back as well. It was her doing that caused Malfor to come back to life. But no dragon blames her for it now, she is a strange dragon, only purple dragons have the ability to control four elements, but since she has been forced to work with the Dark energy for so long she has also gained the ability to control four powers, but not like I do."

"Ahh, so that's why you're so special. We should talk about this tomorrow; I expect that you're hungry and tired from working so hard today, along with the warp. Do either of you need anything, food, water or a soft bed to sleep in? We will be arriving shortly at the Knight Mayor soon; it's the best spot for these types of things to happen. Then we could have a bit of time to relax."

"Your willing to help us just like that? I thought humans were supposed to be dragon killers, the want to gain riches and the glory in killing us. I never thought there would be humans who would freely help us. And the offer for food would be nice, I just don't want to eat human meat or rare fruits, water would be nice, but I don't know how pure it is. And the floor here is more comfortable than our finest beds in the dragon realms. We would be happy here."

Devon smiled a genuine smile and turned toward Bonnie who was waking Michael up.

"We would never do such a thing to such beautiful creatures. You are very smart Spyro but we are pure hearted as well. All we do is catch the bad guys and lock them up. And I'm sorry, we don't kill each other for food or steal sacred fruits either."

Said Bonnie as she given up trying to get Michael up, she just put a pillow behind his head and flipped a blanket to cover him up.

"Thank god you don't eat each other, that is just disgusting."

Said Cynder as she flipped her tail up then down and curled up on the floor, wrapping her tail around her body and pulling her wings in. Spyro continued to sit while Bonnie got a pan of water and set it on the floor. Right where Kitt once sat, where there was no carpet to be ruined.

Spyro got up from his spot and yawned. He thanked Bonnie and snatched a cup with his tail, without having her notice. He dipped it into the pan and sat down. Passing the cup of water from his tail to his right forearm, drinking the water like a human. Spyro set the cup near the pan, then noticed that both Bonnie and Devon watching him, surprise evident on their faces.

"What? Can't I be polite? We do know manners where we come from; it's not like your going to have a mess to clean up. We can clean up our own messes, you don't have too."

"I'm sorry. The dragons we have heard are like animals, but they are still very intelligent. You eat meat raw or cooked? What about fruit?"

Asked Devon as he grabbed another cup, putting it down on the ground next to the pan of water. He got down on his knees, looking Spyro in the eyes for the first time since he was here. Spyro held still as Devon brought his hand up, placing it gently on Spyro's neck.

"Such smooth scales, reminds me of a snake. Is it your diet that causes this to happen? Or does it come naturally? Ahh I'm sorry if I was touching you, I had to really see if you were real."

"No, no its fine really. I would also like to touch you as well, it was legends where your race lived in, and this is my first time ever seeing one of you in person. I expect Bonnie is the female of your race?"

Devon sat down next to Spyro, gently feeling his wings, and mainly exploring his upper body, every once in a while picking up his feet, and feeling the sharp claws and hard pads of hardened scale.

"I am grateful to you for letting me touch you, and once again I am sorry. Yes Bonnie is the female of our race; she is cooking your food now as we speak. I do hope you like it the way we eat our meals."

Spyro chuckled softly, and took another drink of water, amusement in his eyes as Devon watched him swallow.

"I would never eat meat raw, it would give me worms and I would die of starvation, fruit is better raw, as it gets more ripe it gets sweeter."

Devon got up from the floor and walked over to Bonnie. He grabbed the tray of fruit and went back over to Spyro. Placing the fruit down next to the water pan.

"Thank you. I have once had some of these fruits. It was my 18 birthday, a rare special occasion for it, I do hope you have enough to go around, these are rare, don't you have any Dragonfruit?"

"Well we don't have the money to buy that kind of fruit."

"Spyro, this is all we have, of course there is plenty to go around, and I'm thinking that this stuff is rare in the dragon realms, but it is plentiful here."

Bonnie brought the steaming plate of steak down to the floor, along with any seasonings to go with it, she wanted the dragons to have however much they wanted and try new things as well.

"My apologies then, I don't know much of this world, I guess we can both learn a thing or two here."

"Yes, yes we both could learn a thing or two, and not always what we think of either."

Devon and Bonnie left the room, leaving the two dragons and their sleeping friend in peace. Spyro sniffed the meat and stuffed his face with the fruit, making sure he left enough for Cynder.

"Is it good?"

"Mungh urg… yeah it is."

"What an odd place we are in, don't you agree, Spyro?"

"Yeah, at least they have good food, and are nice to us."

"I agree, but we can't let down our guard, anything can happen from here on out."

Spyro made room for Cynder as she walked over. He shook his head, and laid down, putting his head down and wrapping his tail around his body and head. He felt sorry for this Kitt, he probably got sent to the dragon realms, but Spyro did wonder what was a 'car'.

/

"Get off of me! You disgusting excuse for a BROTHER!"

Kitt rolled over, off of his twin brother Karr. He shook his head, wondering why he had such an evil twin.

"Watch it! This body is not as good as yours! What the…"

"Karr cant you be normal for once? What are you looking at? Ohh…"

Karr looked down in the puddle of water, mouth wide open as he stared at his reflection. Kitt joined his brother at the puddle, and also froze. Kitt swallowed and looked at Karr who still was looking at their reflections.

"Karr? I don't think we are in that warehouse anymore."

"Of course we are not in that warehouse, we are not even cars anymore. WE ARE FREAKING DRAGONS!"

Kitt winced as Karr yelled in his ear; he huffed, smoke blowing out of his nose and sat down on a rock. His blade like tail whipping though the air in his frustration.

"There's a city over there, maybe we can get help back to our world if we ask."

"Maybe, do we walk or do we fly? Wait a minute, WHY AM I ASKING YOU?! I can take care of myself with out you."

Karr jumped down off the rock and started to walk toward the city, he was suddenly jerked back by something around his neck.

"Karr I don't think we can just go out alone, I think that we are stuck together."

"Well then this is just a set back, hurry up then I don't have all day."

Kitt scampered next to Karr's side, and was shoved away. Karr did not like his brother so close to him. The walked though the thick leaves and ferns and giant trees. They walked right up to the wall of the giant city.

"What comes your way dragons? Warfang has been barricaded from all creatures."

Karr get down to face the little mole rat, making sure he got a good look of the creature and stood back up. His eyes burning with pure rage, while smoke steadily streamed out of his nose.

"You little rat! I am a dragon! Worthy of being let into any city, and stronger than any other creatures like you!"

The little mole still stood still, not affected by Karr's rage. It was Kitt who shoved his brother back and said in a nicer tone.

"I am sorry for my brothers reaction, may we pass? Is there someone we could talk to, it's very important."

"The only way in Warfang is by flying, I will alert the others and you may be lead to Ignitious. He is the Fire Guardian. Good luck purple dragons, we need it."

Kitt looked at his brother, who was smothering in anger, but already had his wings spread. Kitt was confused on how to fly, but figured that if he could drive without worrying he could also fly.

"Kitt you have to think how to fly, it's not like driving."

Karr smirked as Kitt tried to figure out how to spread his wings; he rolled his eyes as Kitt looked at him in defeat. He smirked and walked over to Kitt, his wings once more flat on his back.

"Well I can see you don't know how to fly, there's two ways we can get up there. One we can both fly and you learn on the job or I fly you up there or I could just drag you with this stupid leash thing. Your choice Kitt."

Kitt swallowed harshly, truly afraid of flying, it was the height of the wall and the distance they had to fly, and to top it all off he was afraid of heights. Kitt crouched down, and took a breath.

"You can carry me Karr, just don't hurt me."

"Fine, fine, it's your own fault if my claws hurt you, just don't move too much."

Kitt closed his eyes as he felt Karr wrap his forearms around his waist. Suddenly he was jerked up into the air. He laid limp in Karr's front arms, to afraid to do anything but keep his eyes closed. A few moments and Kitt heard heavy breathing, he must have been heavy if Karr was getting tired now.

"Kitt your heavy got to lay off the pounds. I'm going to drop you if you don't learn how to fly or lose some weight."

"Sorry Karr, I have to tell you but I'm afraid of heights. I hate them with my guts."

"Humph, I wont use that against you, I am also afraid of dieing. Now shut up and let me fly."

Kitt remained limp in Karr's arms until he was suddenly dropped. Kitt yelped and bruised his chin as he hit the ground. As he got up, he looked over to his side as Karr took a gentler landing on the top of the wall. He sneered as Kitt gotten to his feet and turned toward the small mole creatures.

"You little rats! Disgracing me by carrying my brother, I would like to work alone, unchain us this MINUTE!"

The little mole people ran off, as flames charred the places where they once stood. A larger dragonish figure stepped though the flames, the flames cooled down to just thick smoke as the dragon came though.

"Young dragon there is no need to always fight over these little things."

"You old timer, I AM KARR! The strongest one there is! You are nothing to me."

Ignitious looked taken aback when he noticed there was two purple dragons, they seemed about the same age and it seemed he had meet the meaner one of the group.

"Excuse my brother, sir. It seems as if we were brought to this world accidentally, he is really impatient to get back home. Is there anyway we can get home without these collars attached to us?"

"Your not meant to be in this world? How odd, I don't know how to bring you back to your home, maybe Spyro and Cynder could help you. But the last time I had heard where they were headed was toward the Dread Keep. The very place where the Dark Master lives."

Ignitious looked back toward the sky behind him, there was two other dragons approaching. Karr sat still as stone, not moving anything but his eyes. They watched everything in his sight. Kitt watched as the two other dragons come.

"Hey what's your name?"

Kitt looked at his brother who was once again sneering at Kitt for being an instant to late. Ignitious first looked down at Karr and whipped his tail at Karr's head. Who ducked as the tail went over his head.

"Hey now bud, I can play those hard games as well. But at your age you might not live to see the victor."

"Excuse my brother, he is and was the villain in our world, this type of placement does not work well with him, and I was the hero where we both come from. I suggest you answer his question, before he has you on the ground."

Ignitious sighed and watched as Karr's tail flicked back and forth, he was waiting for the two other dragons to land.

"I understand, I am waiting for Terrador and Cyrail to land, they both would like to hear your story."

"Fine, but don't expect me to speak, I would much rather leave that to my brother."

Karr laid down, closing his eyes as both dragons landed, he had no care for the two others. He just wanted to get back home, back where he was treated nicely even if he was always losing.

"Young dragon, how nice to see you here so soon… Spyro? Is that you?"

Karr snorted causing Cyril to glance toward him. He just ignored the stares he got and kept on laying on the ground. He had more worrying matters than talking to a bunch of multi colored dragons.

"Please ignore my brother, he don't like this world and wishes to be back home, I also wish the same."

"If your not Spyro, then who are you and what do you mean that you're not from this world?"

Kitt glanced at the larger green dragon; he was silent and seemed to think it all through unlike the light blue dragon.

"I am Kitt, and this is my twin brother Karr, we come from a different world and all we wish to do is go back home. Karr was and is a villain back home and I was the hero, I had to stop my brother from doing all the bad stuff to my partner and human friends."

"I see, your both nothing like our purple and black dragons, and you wish to get home. The only way to have such a type of warp is an extreme amount of power being generated all at once. I don't think our great library has such information, perhaps you could journey to the Chronicler and see if he has anything on it."

"Terrador, are you saying what I thought you said? This dragon here has been nothing but trouble, are you sure sending him to an area so sacred that we would lose all history to dragon kind?"

"Yes Ignitious, I am saying to send them, they are both twin brothers, and I believe that they should be given a chance. That's what you did to Spyro, Kitt and Karr should be both given such a chance like that."

Ignitious swiped his tail back and forth angrily and looked over at both Kitt and Karr.

"They have severe problems, one mouths off to his elders and the other cant fly. Do you really want them to go off like this?"

"Yes Ignitious, they will learn to live with their problems, even if it takes them forever. I have a feeling Karr hides more than he lets on."

Karr whipped his tail back and forth, listening to the green dragon. He was sure that he could see though his facade and was sending them away just so Karr did not have to go though all the pleasantries that Kitt normally did when he met new people.

…

Author's note: now now, yes this is another story on Kitt and Karr, I am going to have to change the other one though, no more crossovers. I won't finish this one as soon as you all like, I have to finish the one my sisters' story first.


	2. Chapter 2

Spyro and Kitt Part 2

Like I said before, this might take a while my house is gone it's just a hole in the ground, but because I got some actual reviews asking for more and I can't play my normal video game. I guess I could provide some more of this story. Im getting a new house it should be done (the house not the story) around November 1, just to let you all know.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

"Good morning Spyro."

"Hey mama, what's for breakfast?"

"You have to catch it yourself, just like always. But first you have to get up, your brother Sparx is waiting for you to hurry."

Spyro got groggily up onto his feet. He was having a wonderful dream and it went splat as soon as his mom woke him up. It had something to do with a pair of purple dragons; something he did not even know existed. He knew he was different from his family of fellow dragonflies, but to be a dragon? That was crazy, and he knew something was up; something was going on around his home, something odd…

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

"Hello young Sir, may I interest you in a drink?"

Spyro looked at the young blond male butler; he was the only one willing to take care of the two dragons, and he did a grand job at it too.

"Sure, just set it down. Do you have a couple of cups too?"

"Ha ha ha! Of course I had gotten you and your friend a glass. Your abilities amaze me so much, however I can't stay and talk, Devon wishes to speak to you."

"Tell him we will be there, but we won't rush, he can wait patiently."

"Of course Sir, I will tell him that. Although I suggest being careful though the halls, the others hate you and want you dead, money could be given for big bucks if they caught you alive. Good bye young Sir."

"Don't worry we will be careful, and good bye to you as well!"

The butler walked out of the room, bowing causally to Spyro before closing the door and leaving. The rustling came from a corner, and Spyro turned toward it. Cynder's head popped out of the comfortable blankets and bed that they were given. Spyro attempted to peel off the thin tin foil off the top of the bottle. He wanted a taste of the drink; it faintly smelt sweet, like flowers.

"You guys talk for so long; it's rather boring especially after being woken up."

"Hey he gave us a drink, be grateful."

"Yeah well I'm going to go see Devon; I want to call him Miles though. He reminds me of someone named Miles."

"Fine you go and I will drink this."

"Don't be late."

Cynder wiggled her way out of the blankets, walking away. She was well aware of being bored and would have been rather jealous of Spyro drinking. Spyro finally got the tin off the bottle, he congratulated himself until he seen the cork top. He sighed and used the tip of his tail to slowly twist the cork out of the opening of the bottle.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

"Good morning Cynder. I am glad you could make it, now where is your purple friend?"

"Hey Devon, Spyro is rather busy drinking… I left him alone in the room."

Devon looked at Cynder confused, trying to find out why someone would be giving a drink to a dragon.

"What did the guy look like? Because I only told one person about getting you two here, nothing about offering drinks."

Devon sat up in his chair thinking hard about who would want to get a dragon drunk or drugged up. All the time he watched Cynder's tail sweep back and forth on the floor.

"Wait you mean that this could be someone who would be willing to kill or capture Spyro and me?"

"Yes! And we must stop him as soon as possible! This would be a bad thing to let loose in the public!"

Cynder leapt up onto her hind legs, and then landed back down on all four legs, sprinting down the long hallway though the Knight Manor. Devon was not far from her, running as fast as his old age would allow him.

Cynder skidded to a stop, tearing up the old and nice carpet. She took a breath and tried to use her wind power to blow the door down. She took another breath trying with all her might to blow it down then realized in this world she would not be able to use her breath attacks. She backed up and used her shoulder to crash into the door, hitting it twice before crashing though it on the third hit.

"He's gone!"

Cynder searched the room while Devon stood at the doorway breathing hard from running so far and trying to keep up with the black dragon.

/./././././././././././././

They walked through the thick plants, following a nearly invisible trail that was supposed to lead them to the Cheetah's tribe camp. They would have been following a guide though the woods but the dangers of war were too much for the guides. Even with two young teenaged purple dragons it was too dangerous.

Kitt and Karr walked in silence, sticks cracking everywhere and leaves rustling about. It was like they were being followed but Karr was the one who burned part of the forest down, pointing out to his scared brother that there was nothing following them.

"I say we fly, it will be easier and quicker to get to the camp. That's if you're willing to get taught how to fly."

"NO! I refuse to learn how to fly! It's too much work and its better if you carry me while you fly."

They stopped, Karr sat down on the ground, took a breath ready to try and reason with his brother that flying would be quicker.

"Kitt, we could cover twice the distance that we are going now, all I have to do is simply teach you have to fly, it's not as hard as you think it is. Once we are in the air, I will still help you, and I promise you will not fall out of the sky."

"No! I don't want to fall, or even knock my brains out. I might break something or hurt you or break a tree or even…"

"Kitt it's not that hard, you see."

Karr flipped his wings out, effortlessly waving them about. The faint sun shining though the trees made his wings glitter like a rainbow. He folded them back up and looked at Kitt who just stared at Karr star struck by his beautiful wings.

"KITT! Pay attention!"

"I'm not flying and that's final."

"Fine, if we are ambushed I won't help you fight them off. But we could have been to that camp a while ago, with nice warp beds and food. You're not hungry are you Kitt?"

"No, let's just keep going."

Karr stood up and followed his brother; he glanced back at the spot where they were sitting. He could have sworn that he was being watched while sitting there, something was following them. And it was not just any feeling that Karr had, it was the reason why he would have rather flown. Things on the ground could not track objects in the sky, at least not very far.

"No more talk about flying okay, Karr?"

"Fine, fine but if you drop from the sky and I can't help you then if you're not going to save yourself by flying then you're going to go splat."

"Karr? How come you have some sort of flame attack?"

"Perhaps it's from being evil; fire is a very good use for evil along with acid."

Kitt looked down as his brother caught up, even walking next to him without fighting or arguing very badly.

"Yeah, should have thought of that, you nearly roasted a couple of people and had a laser attached to you, tried to kill both me and Michael. Then I sorta made a mistake and fell into a trap, nearly died in a pit of acid, let's not talk about this Karr."

"I did not ask you to provide information from your past Kitt; I was only providing you an answer to your original question. You were the one who said something after I answered you."

"Okay, I guess this type of warp thingy really scared me, I'm sorry for bursting out like this."

"It's perfectly fine Kitt, I halfway expected you to freak out in the first place."

They walked in silence, the sun steadily going down beyond the top of the tree line. It was well past noon and they still had a long way to go.

/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/

"Hey boss, check this out."

"Well, what do we have here? I have told you to capture the mighty Kitt, not any winged lizard."

The dark eyed and haired man sat up on his crystal chair, he gazed at the dragon with malice. He turned toward the nearly white haired blond thief. His voice was muffled and sounded rather extremely harsh.

"Sorry boss, but I can explain why this had happened."

"I wanted the improved Kitt so I can fix up Goliath, my master piece. But you brought me a beast instead."

"It's not what you think it is Boss. Don't you see that it's a Dragon? Legendary in their own way and said that they are not real? You could make trillions of money off the creature. Or you can kill it and become immortal, you eat its tongue and you can hear each and every voice from every creature. Even the breeze speaks."

"THOSE ARE ALL IN LEGENDS! None of that I can believe, it has to be done first before I believe it."

"Of course Boss, sorry."

"Leave me and this beast alone, I want to be the first thing it sees when it wakes up."

The blond haired thief left as quickly as he could. His 'boss' was known not only for being ruthless but he also killed in cold blood.

Garth Knight watched the dragon sleep, hands in his lap and watching with extreme intelligence.


End file.
